narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayai vs. Pein
This epic battle occurred in the Revival of Pein arc. Hayai was fighting the six bodies of Pein after Sudogaya revived the members of Akatsuki. This was the concluding battle in the arc, and was when Hayai reached his peak in strength. The overview of the battle is here: Hayai, Saruzen, and Saruhoshi enter the Akatsuki building where some of the Leaf Ninja fought and defeated resurrected memebers of Akatsuki. Leaping to the top of the building, Hayai sees Kaya and Ayame at the feet of Pein's bodies, on the edge of defeat. Asura Path rushes towards Kaya, but Hayai intercepts him and kills him with one attack. He challenges Deva Path and draws his sword. Deva Path just watches on as his Animal Path summons 7 creatures. The creatures attack them, but Saruhoshi kills some of them with his dual swords. Hayai uses the Super Great Ball Rasengan to blow away some of the creatures. Pein's giant dog splits and multiplies to overrun Saruhoshi. Saruhoshi then disappears. Hayai jumps and uses the Fire Release: Rasengan. The dogs leap to attack Hayai, but the Rasengan grows into the Fire Release: Big Bang Rasengan and obliterates the dogs. The attack almost swallows up the Peins, but Preta Path absorbs the jutsu and then redirects it. Hayai brushes off his own attack, and throws a punch at Preta Path, but Human Path intercepts him and throws a punch of his own. Hayai's fist slams into Human Path's face and sends him crashing out the tower. Animal Path then unleashes his creatures again directly at the Monkey Sage, but Hayai resummons Saruhoshi and they use a fire-wind combination to burn and encircle the animals. Saruzen throws an exploding tag with a kunai and the flame tornado explodes. Seeing the Pein body in the smoke with his Rinnegan, Hayai leaps into it with lightning speed. A second later, the body falls several feet out of the explosion, and dies. That leaves Deva Path, Naraka Path, and Preta Path. Hayai launches a Fire Release: Wildfire Technique at the bodies. Preta Path moves to absorb the attack, but it is revealed that the jutsu was only a cover for Hayai's shadow clone. The clone jumps out of the flames and beheads the body with his Kurokiri. The fire jutsu burns away the clone and the body and Deva Path and Naraka Path jump out of the way. Hayai claims that they fell into his trap and Naraka Path looks up to see one of Hayai's clones use Rasengan on him. A falling Deva Path gets ready to use his signature move, Shinra Tensei, but Hayai quickly jumps and kicks him in the chest, knocking him away. As Hayai gains the upper hand, Deva Path gets up and acknowledges his skill. Human Path then jumps back into the tower and rejoins the fight. Naraka Path gets up, relatively uninjured. Deva Path says it's time to get serious as Naraka Path revives Animal Path and Asura Path.